HF 023 Infernal
7:31:10 PM Rune: Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong? 7:31:48 PM Josh: ...maybe... 7:33:06 PM Creed: "What's going on?" 7:34:05 PM Rune: Well, they're both ill and they haven't been drinking and say they're not pregnant. I'm just hoping they're not going to birth the antipelor or an eldritch monstrosity, and or give everyone else the flu. 7:34:26 PM Creed: "They're both sick?" Creed looks at Tiprus. "Why haven't either of you told me?" 7:34:38 PM Josh: Tiprus freezes up. 7:34:46 PM Josh: Tiprus: "...I'm not ill..." 7:34:54 PM Creed: Creed narrows her eyes 7:35:08 PM Creed: "If you are ill, I'll have to go get medication." 7:35:14 PM Creed: "From the alchemist." 7:35:21 PM Rune: And if we knew what it was we'd know what to do for you. 7:35:29 PM Josh: Tiprus: "...can...um...can we talk later...not here." 7:35:36 PM Rune: ... they don't kill sick people here you know, they take care of them. 7:35:56 PM Rune: I had bullette-pox for three whole weeks when I was six. It was awful. 7:36:13 PM Creed: "Tiprus, stay home here with Belza and rest. We'll be going out soon, and when we come back you better tell us what's wrong." 7:36:40 PM Josh: Tiprus nods but looks at the floor. 7:36:58 PM Rune: It's all right, we just want you to be all right, that's all. 7:37:21 PM Rune: ... and to not have to wear mittens for weeks on end so that you don't scratch holes in yourself, but it's probably not bullette-pox. 11:28:09 PM Josh: Tiprus: "Is this a bad time?" 11:28:37 PM Creed: "It's the perfect time. I told you that when we return, you are to tell us what is happening with you and Belza." 11:30:10 PM Rune: They don't have to tell you. 11:30:57 PM Creed: "I'm sorry, I'd much rather leave my friends and close co-workers die from a disease that they'd rather not tell us about." 11:31:29 PM Josh: Tiprus: "There's no disease." 11:31:36 PM Creed: "Then what's going on?" 11:33:53 PM Creed: "Tiprus, what's wrong?" 11:34:05 PM Josh: Tiprus: "Belza is pregnant!" 11:34:43 PM Creed: "Wh--- How?!" 11:34:56 PM Rune: ... is she all right? Does it need to be.... well, if it wasn't consensual or if it's traumatic for her, there's... things you can do. 11:35:34 PM Josh: Tiprus: "I don't know if she is! Nobody like us has ever-- And it wasn't--" 11:35:40 PM Josh: She starts crying harder. 11:35:49 PM Rune: Rune hands her a handkerchief and gives her a hug. 11:40:09 PM Rune: It's all right, we'll figure out something. If she doesn't want it to happen it won't. You may not know but there's herbs and things that can... well, kill it, if that's what she wants. Or you could do what my parents did and just leave the baby with someone nice. I even think grandmother would take another baby in if someone gave it to her, maybe. Or we can all help out. 11:41:52 PM Josh: Tiprus: "It's not that simple." 11:42:00 PM Rune: ... she probably should let Anna check on her to make sure everything is all right, since it's an unusual pregnancy and all. Sometimes babies can be upside down and things and not come out when it's time. 11:42:25 PM Rune: Why not? 11:43:18 PM Josh: Tiprus: "She...This is not a normal baby. We tried to kill it, it wouldn't die." 11:43:32 PM Josh: Tiprus: "And it is too dangerous to leave alone." 11:43:52 PM Rune: How did you try to kill it? 11:44:40 PM Josh: Tiprus: "There are poisons in hell. That's how the ladies do it. The ones who do breed." 11:45:36 PM Rune: Did you try any divination? 11:45:56 PM Josh: Tiprus shakes her head no. 11:46:55 PM Rune: Then you should talk to Taeral as well.